Entendiendo al amor
by Rosie Weasley Granger
Summary: Amor. Cuatro letras usadas para denominar el efecto de una reacción química. Tan fácil, tan sencillo, tan común y, sin embargo, terriblemente devastador para el hombre. Desboca tus sentidos, nubla tu juicio, desmorona tu vida y la vuelve a reconstruir...


En cuanto a la linea temporal, el fic está situado en una tarde cualquiera en Grimmauld Place, durante la busca de los Horrocruxes.

**Entendiendo al amor**

Amor. Cuatro letras usadas para denominar el efecto de una reacción química. Tan fácil, tan sencillo, tan común y, sin embargo, terriblemente devastador para el hombre. Desboca tus sentidos, nubla tu juicio, desmorona tu vida y la vuelve a reconstruir de la manera más inverosímil. Dicen que por amor se han realizado las mayores proezas de la historia. ¡Ja! Proezas les dicen. ¡Locuras diría yo! Actos que rayan la más soberana estupidez y abocan al ser humano a las garras e la insensatez, haciéndolo sucumbir en un estado febril, digno del cerebro más desequilibrado que haya podido existir jamás.

El amor hace que el hombre pierda su bien más preciado: La libertad. El ser enamorado la desprecia, la pisotea y la entrega sin dudad a cambio de nada. ¿Y yo? Pobre de mí, he sido derrotada por este monstruo despiadado al que todos veneran. Capturada bajo el peor embrujo y de la manera más cruel que nadie haya podido imaginar. Viviendo en mis propias carnes una broma macabra del destino que me atosiga, ávido de venganza, y me persigue a cualquier lugar al que voy. No importa donde me esconda, porque sus carcajadas estallan en mis oídos, recordándome constantemente su triunfo, aliñado con grandes dosis de ironía. Recordándome constantemente que no sólo me he enamorado sino que, además, lo he hecho de la única persona capaz de aglutinar todo aquello que aborrezco. Recordándome constantemente que yo, Hermione Granger, no puedo vivir sin Ron Weasley.

**SIMPLE**

Me resulta casi imposible dar con otra persona con un cerebro más simple que el suyo. Comer, dormir y Quiditch. Esas son las tres únicas cosas que alberga en su cabeza. Todo lo que se aleje de estas insulsos parámetros lo desdeña sin compasión. No importa que el mundo se desmorone a su alrededor, que la amenaza de una guerra, que promete ser la más despiadada que la humanidad haya visto jamás, se cierna sobre nosotros implacable. Y, por extraño que parezca, eso me fascina. Encontrar en su cara esa estúpida sonrisa, a pesar que el aire que nos rodea esté impregnado de un sutil olor a muerte. Comprobar la facilidad con la que olvida los atroces acontecimientos pasados y continua andando, como si no fueran más que simples leyendas que alguien le contara alguna vez. Descubrir que su mal adquirido hábito de engullir todo aquello que se le ponga por delante no se tambalea ni ante la noticia más desalentadora.

La miro, lo estudio. Una vez, otra y otra. Y en alguna ocasión esporádica y fugaz hayo aquello que me parecía imposible. Nuestras miradas se encuentras y en aquellos mares que inundan su cara puedo ver surcar el pánico al saberse superado por el curso de los acontecimientos. Y durante esos instantes, aquello que escondo en el rincón más oscuro de mi mente sale a flote como una verdad inmutable. El es mucho más de lo que aparenta. Pero eso sólo dura unos segundos. El mismo tiempo que él tarda en recuperar su mirada alegre, en brindarme una sonrisa confiada que, cual bálsamo me infunde la seguridad necesaria para seguir soportando el infierno que atravesamos, y en decir alguna cosa estúpida, superficial. Entonces, vuelvo a esconder en lo más profundo de mi cerebro la certeza que tras la máscara se esconde alguien más complicado de lo que jamás pude imaginar y en mi mente vuelve a gobernar la idea de que su simple mente sólo piensa en comer, dormir y Quiditch.

**DESCUIDADO**

Calcetines en el suelo, ropa tirada por doquier, libros dejados de cualquier manera, la cama desecha. Su habitación es un fiel reflejo de su dejadez. Allí por donde pasa deja un reguero desordenado a sus espaldas del que ni siquiera se percata.

Si quisiera podría reconstruir con facilidad cada uno de los pasos que da durante el día. El envoltorio de un caramelo de todos los sabores en el suelo, que se le ha caído sin querer, un libro olvidado en un banco, un pergamino a medio escribir en la Sala Común, sus guantes de guardián en medio de un pasillo. Pero no sólo eso me irrita. Su imagen deja también mucho que desear. No es que no tolere el aspecto viejo y raído de su ropa, de esos pantalones desgastados, que le han quedado cortos tras el último, y seguramente no definitivo, estirón. Ni ese jersey que se le ciñe en exceso a la espalda y que amenaza con reventar todos los remiendos sufridos a lo largo de sus múltiples años de vida. No. Eso no me molesta. Lo entiendo. Sin embargo, la corbata mal colocada, esa eterna mancha de chocolate en los pantalones, la camisa mal metida o descubrir que a las tres de la tarde todavía se pueden distinguir las marcas de la almohada en su pelo. Eso no lo soporto. Sucio y desaliñado. Dejado y descuidado. Y, aún así, me gusta. No lo entiendo. Porque no tolero el desorden y él, ¡oh Merlin!, no hay nadie más caótico que él.

Excepto si se trata de algo que el ama como el ajedrez. Porque aunque el lo niegue, yo se que lo ama más que al Quiditch. Entonces, todo lo que tiene de descuidado se transforma en delicadeza, precaución, cariño. Coge las piezas una a una, con tacto. Las acaricia con el pulgar y, suavemente, las coloca en su sitio, sin movimientos bruscos, con cuidado. Igual que me acaricia la mejilla para quitarme una miga de pan o me coloca un rizo rebelde tras la oreja para observarme mejor mientras le explico una poción difícil.

**PEREZOSO**

Su peor momento del día es uno de los mejores para mi. Abrir los ojos y poder sentir los rayos del sol calentando mis mejillas. El cuerpo descansado, la mente despierta, el mundo a tu alcance. Pero él...él no entiende que cada segundo que pasa, cada momento que pierde es una oportunidad menos para vivir. Que quizás mañana no exista. Y cuando llegue el momento, lamentará haber dormido una hora más, haber dado un paso menos.

Perezoso. Desde que abandona el mundo de los sueños hasta que vuelve a sumergirse en él. Perezosos son los mechones de atardecer que caen lánguidos sobre su frente. Perezosos son sus andares, agotados de hacer nada. Perezosos son sus dedos cuando me tocan, prolongando unos segundos más de lo establecido el roce de nuestros cuerpos. Y a menudo, lo veo ahí sentado, recordando las cenizas del ayer, observando las llamas del presente, aguardando por el nuevo fuego del mañana. Deja que el tiempo resbale entre sus manos y se escurra entre un sinfín de pequeños detalles sin importancia. Y en su perezosa mirada se vislumbra el fulgor de quien idolatra el verde manto escocés. Y su perezosa sonrisa es tan sincera que podría jurar que si de él dependiera pasaría el resto de su vida contemplando el mundo girar. Y su perezosa expresión refleja una paz tan profunda que provoca en mi el anhelo desesperado de sentarme a su lado y admirar lo maravilloso de la vida, esperando junto a él que la muerte venga a visitarnos.

**INSENSIBLE**

Una vez le dije que tenía menos sensibilidad que una cucharilla de te y, aún hoy, sigo pensando que de mi boca jamás ha salido una verdad tan absoluta como ésta.

No importa cuanto se esfuerce en hacerme sonreír. Ni sus fustrados intentos por ser un buen hermano, un buen hijo, un buen amigo. Da igual su encubierta preocupación por el bienestar de los demás. Es indiferente que sea capaz de sentir dolor por la perdida de un ser querido y, a la vez, felicidad por saber que el resto de los que ama están bien. Que se sienta dolido por la traición, culpable por ser el causante de la desgracia ajena. Es anecdótico que su boca diga una cosa y sus actos otra. Que me abrace cuando más lo necesito, que me levante cuando caigo, que me tienda su mano cuando dudo. No importan las veces que intente demostrar lo equivocada que estaba, porque dos más dos son cuatro, la tierra es redonda y Ronald Weasley tiene menos capacidad emocional que una cucharilla de te.

**INFANTIL**

A pesar de nuestra capacidad de razonar, el ser humano no deja de ser un fruto de la naturaleza, que nace, madura y muere. Entonces, me pregunto como alguien como él ha logrado quebrantar las inmutables leyes de la naturaleza. De nacer a morir, eludiendo el proceso de maduración que todo hijo de la tierra sufre a lo largo de su existencia.

Las experiencias que vivimos son las que nos moldean como personas y dicen que las malas son aquellas que realmente nos hacen aprender y crecer. Madurar.

Sin embargo, en él no hacen mella los días en que la incertidumbre se cierne sobre nosotros, oscureciendo el desconocido camino que atravesamos, ni la cantidad de veces que ha escuchado el silbar de la fría guadaña al cortar el aire cerca de su cabeza. Ron sigue siendo aquel niño de once años que conocí en el Hogwart Express. Él continua enfurruñándose por las mismas estúpidas cosas que por aquel entonces. Todavía colecciona los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, el día de Navidad aún se despierta a las seis de la mañana para abrir sus regalos.

Durante muchos años esta actitud suya me ha exasperado. Que a los once y doce años fuera un crío lo entendía, me irritaba pero lo entendía. En esa época la rara era yo. Tan responsable, tan madura. Que a los 15 y 16 siguiera con el mismo comportamiento comenzaba a ser algo fuera de lo normal, pero todavía entraba dentro de la lógica. Que ahora continúe comportándose como un crío, ya es algo excepcional y tengo la seguridad de que él no va a cambiar. Por años que pasen, él jamás dará el paso necesario para adentrarse en el mundo adulto. Cuando fui consciente de ello la irritación pasó a ser desconcierto. Mi mente, tan estructurada y ordenada, no logra entender como ha logrado burlar el eterno curso de la vida: nacer, crecer, morir. Y, por extraño que parezca, me emociona y me reconforta. Y me descubro a mi misma entendiendo que es la bendita inocencia que atesora la que mantiene en pie mi esperanza en el ser humano.

**SOBREPROTECTOR**

El mundo ha girado tantas veces sobre si mismo que ya nada es como empezó. Atrás quedaron la esclavitud del hombre sobre el propio hombre, las cazas de brujas, las revoluciones de los duendes y tantas otras cosas, que se requieren de centenares de libros para recordarlo todo. El mundo ha cambiado, la humanidad ha evolucionado, la sociedad ha madurado. Dios ya no está entre los hombres y los hombres ya no son Dios. Ahora, las mujeres tenemos derecho al trabajo, al voto, libertad de expresión, libertad de elección. Pero él atiende a ésto lo mismo que prestaba atención a una clase de Historia de la Magia. Las mujeres somos libres e iguales a cualquier hombre. Pero él lo ignora, igual que ignora los reproches de su hermana cuando le pide espacio y confianza. Espacio para hacer lo que le apetezca, para probar y crecer. Confianza en su criterio, en sus habilidades, en sus decisiones. Sin embargo, él cierra los ojos y cubre sus oídos ante este llamado, actuando bajo reglas ya extinguidas de caballeros andantes y princesas en apuros. No importa las veces que su hermana le critique por su actitud machista o que le explique con inusitada paciencia lo molesto que resulta que decidan, actúen y hablen por ti. Simplemente, no entiende que los caballeros andantes jamás deberían desaparecer porque las princesas en apuros ya no existen. Ahora son mujeres listas, fuertes y lo suficientemente hábiles para defenderse por si solas. Juegan al Quiditch, son aurores, participan en una guerra y sobreviven, y nos deshacemos con solvencia de aquel que nos presiona para obtener una cita o robarnos un beso. Somos independientes.

Pero al recibir una carta de Víktor, al encararme con Malfoy, al sentir las miradas de algún chico sobre mi o al ofrecerme para enfrentar cualquier peligro, mis músculos se tensan, la intranquilidad me posee y no es hasta que él sisea, murmura, maldice, me reprocha o me defiende, que siento que la sangre vuelve a galopar por mis venas, porque mi caballero andante ha llegado al rescate.

**VALIENTE**

Si por algo se caracteriza él es por tener múltiples y variados defectos. Eso es lo que más me martiriza de haberme enamorado de él. Encarna todo aquello que siempre he detestado. No obstante, existe un adjetivo que jamás irá ligado al nombre de Ronald Weasley: cobarde.

En el preciso instante en el que entró en aquel baño acompañado de Harry para enfrentar al troll supe que me hallaba ante un descerebrado valiente capaz de afrontar cualquier peligro. Soy consciente que en todas y cada una de estas situaciones el miedo lo embarga e, incluso, lo deja paralizado durante unas décimas de segundo. Lo he visto en decenas de ocasiones y su mirada no tiene ningún secreto para mi. A pesar de ello, siempre ha logrado dominar ese terror y ha enfrentado, con más o menos determinación, cualquier peligro, anteponiendo la seguridad de los demás a la suya propia. Lo admiro por ello, más de lo que nunca podrá imaginar. Muchos podrán decir que su valentía es admirable, pero no más que la de Harry, la de su familia o la mía propia. En definitiva, no más que la de cualquier otro Gryffindor. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Harry Potter es muy valiente, no lo dudo, pero él jamás ha podido elegir. Está marcado desde el momento en que el Señor Oscuro lo señaló. Lo suyo es supervivencia. Luchar o morir. Algo parecido ocurre conmigo. Hija de muggles. ¿Tengo opción? Definitivamente, no. Debo reconocer que lo suyo es genético. Por tradición, los Weasley y los Prewett han sido luchadores a los que nada los ha amedrentado pero, de alguna manera, ellos tampoco han tenido mucho donde escoger. Un mundo libre o una vida marcada por la desolación que el imperio de terror que Voldemort crea tras de si. La elección no es difícil, teniendo en cuenta sus valores morales. Pero Ron, él es diferente y sólo de pensarlo no puedo evitar que una estúpida sonrisa se instale en mis labios.

No me cabe la menor duda de que él también lucha por la libertad, pero ese objetivo es algo secundario. Hasta este preciso instante, él ha podido elegir y nadie le habría acusado de cobarde si hubiera preferido quedarse al margen de los escabrosos sucesos que se han cruzado en nuestro camino. Sangre pura, menor de edad, la muerte en los talones. Pudo elegir y, a diferencia de los demás, él no eligió salvar al mundo, ni derrotar al mal reencarnado en Tom Ridley, ni asegurar una vida mejor a la humanidad. Por mucho que desee reconocimiento público y envidie a todos aquellos que lo tiene, no forma parte de su naturaleza realizar estos actos grandilocuentes, que enmascaran una cierta vanidad de aquel que los ejecuta. Su valentía nace de algo mucho más sencillo, menos aparatoso, más sincero. Todo su valor nace de la voluntad de defender a los suyos. Nada más, nada menos. Porque sin ellos nada importa, ni los premios, ni el Quiditch, ni el mañana. En realidad, he mentido. Él tampoco ha tenido mucho donde elegir. En cuanto su familia y sus amigos nos lanzamos a derrotar a Voldemort, ha enfrentar a nuestro destino, él se zambulló en la difícil tarea de protegernos, demostrando así lo imprescindible de su existencia, a pesar de que el ciego mundo que nos rodea no lo pueda ver.

-¡¡Ah!!

Un fuerte grito me saca de mis pensamientos y al dirigir la mirada hacia la fuente de tan aterrorizado sonido lo descubro sobre el sillón, temblando de pies a cabeza y con el pánico dibujado en su rostro. Escucho su voz temblorosa decir mi nombre y todo encaja en mi cabeza. Entonces, hago una pequeña broma sobre lo que está ocurriendo y me extraño al descubrir lo natural de nuestro comportamiento y lo bien que se siente poder ser una misma sin tapujos, sin miedos. Algo desconcertada, me acerco a la pequeña araña, que campa a sus anchas por el comedor de Grimmauld Place, y la hago desaparecer. Su mirada agradecida me atraviesa sin ninguna vergüenza y es entonces cuando entiendo cuan equivocada estaba: Sólo a través del amor el ser humano alcanza la verdadera libertad.

**Ooo **

Me senté ante el PC para seguir avanzando en Ronald Bilius ¿Malfoy? y terminé escribiendo este oneshot. Pero que se le va a hacer, algunas veces la mente viaja por un lado y los dedos teclean por otro. Las musas son impredecibles, eso si cuando quiero titular las muy jodidas desaparecen.

Si el fic no os ha dejado indiferentes, para bien o para mal, podéis desfogaros dejando un review. Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto, hasta entonces disfrutad.


End file.
